


Marie's Mystery

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: The Masked Butler [4]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Mystery of Marie Roget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville





	1. A Strange Summons

“Nico, Nico, Nico!”   
“What?” sighed Nico. He let out a yelp as Nicole hugged him. “Why do you have to keep hugging me?” he grimaced.   
“You’re cold, I want to warm you up.” Nico blinked as he glanced down at the brown head. He gently patted it.   
“So, uh, what did you want me for?”   
Nicole jumped back, “Oh, Mama was going through the letters and found this one. It’s addressed to you. She says it looks important.” Nicole whispered the last part as she handed Nico the envelope. Nico took it and opened it, wondering who it was from. He paused and glanced at Nicole who was trying to discreetly look at the letter over his arm. He folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket.  
“Don’t you have something better to do?”  
“Nope,” Nicole smiled innocently at him. He rolled his eyes and groaned as he walked up the stairs towards him room. He turned, grabbed Nicole by the shoulders, turned her around and pushed her towards her room.   
“Go play with your toys or something.”   
“But I want to see what the lady wrote to you! Is it another mystery?”   
“That’s for me to know . . . and for you to not find out!” blurted Nico as he dashed into his room and closed the door before Nicole could attempt to follow him in. He let out a sigh and sank to the ground after he locked the door before pulling out the letter. His eyes just about bulged as he read the letter. “Nicole, you still there?”   
“How did you know?”   
“Oh, don’t worry about it. Go get Erik, will you?”   
“Oh, so it is important! Erik, Erik, Erik!” Nico rolled his eyes as her voice faded into the distance before taking a glance at the letter again.   
“My dear Seigneur di Angelo, it is imperative that you see me immediately upon receiving this note. You may bring your loyal butler with you, but no one else must know of your visit to me, and no one else must accompany you. It is urgent that I see you, I will have details for you upon your arrival. Signed Madame Cecile Roget,” muttered Erik as he read it aloud in the carriage. He glanced at Nico, “But why, didn’t they find Marie Roget? Or should I say, Marie Roget found them?”   
Nico nodded, “Yes, but, she might fear for Marie’s life. But why would Marie’s life be in danger?”   
“I guess we shall find out upon our arrival,” stated Erik as the carriage pulled up to a house.   
“Madame Roget’s house,” announced the driver.   
“Merci, Monsieur. Please return in a half hour,” instructed Erik.   
The driver nodded, “Will do.” He clicked his tongue and drove off as the two approached the door.   
“Yes?” said the butler upon answering the door.   
“I’m Seigneur di Angelo and this is my butler Erik, Madame Cecile Roget summoned us,” replied Nico as he showed him the letter.   
“As, yes, come on in, she is expecting you in her drawing room,” stated the butler as he took their coats. He led them to a room where an elderly woman and a leopard lounged on the sofa. “Seigneur di Angelo and his butler, Erik.”   
“Good, come, sit down. Would you like something to drink or to eat?”   
“Just some water would be fine, thank you,” replied Nico.   
“I’ll take the same, s’il vous plait.” The butler bowed before he left.   
“Your French is impeccable, Erik, where did you learn it?”   
“I lived in France for a time, Madame, in fact, before coming into the service of the young Seigneur here.”   
“Ah, wonderful, so you know many of our French ways, no?”   
“Oui, oui, Madame, I am trying to instruct my Seigneur in the finer pleasantries of French life, but he is still too Italian at heart,” winked Erik.   
Cecile laughed, “It will take some time, to be sure, to get used to the French way.”   
“Um, begging your pardon, Madame, but, why were we summoned, and in such an inconspicuous manner?”   
“You have heard of my granddaughter, Marie Roget’s disappearance, no?”   
“Yes, we have. Does this have something to do with that?”   
“Yes, but I cannot go into more detail yet, I am waiting for the rest of our party before I give any more details.” Erik and Nico glanced at each other.   
“The rest of our party?”   
“Seems to be me, Seigneur.”   
“Ah, Doctor Dupin, and Prefect Gobelin. Doctor Dupin, I thought made it perfectly clear I wanted you to come alone.”   
“Oh, I’m very sorry Madame, but Monsieur Gobelin is my most trusted friend, like Erik is for the young Seigneur.”   
“Trusted friend, my foot, that is just what I wanted to avoid, the police, hence why I called only for you, the young Seigneur, and his butler.”   
“Well, I’m sorry Madame, you must excuse us.”   
“Oh, wait, wait, very well, he may stay too, but not a word is to leave this room, are we clear on this?”   
“Yes Madame,” the four chorused.  
“Very well, please, have a seat.” Dupin instantly sat down, but Gobelin didn’t. “Well, aren’t you going to sit down?”   
“Oh, oui, oui, Madame,” stated Gobelin nervously as he sat down, and eyed the leopard.   
“Now that we are in agreement, I have called you here to ask something of you. You will receive fifty thousands francs upon escorting both of my granddaughters Marie and Camille to the De Luc’s party tonight.”   
“Fifty thousand? That’s quite a lot of money, though, probably not much for the young Seigneur, eh?”   
“You, hush. I am talking to them, though you are right, money would not interest the young Seigneur, the fifty thousand is for Doctor Dupin.” Nico nodded, this was true, he was not interested in the money at all. Being the son of Hades, well, there certainly wasn’t a shortage of it, that’s for sure.  
“So what does he get?” asked Gobelin.  
“I said hush! You are not curious as to what I may offer you, Seigneur?”   
“Just Nico, if you please, Madame, and yes, I am curious.”   
Cecile nodded, “Very well, Nico, I offer you a mystery, the mystery of the real reason why Marie disappeared.”   
“What? You’re paying him with a mystery?” asked Gobelin, astonished.   
“Yes, it is clear from his previous cases that the mystery thrills him, it gives him a purpose, am I right?”   
“Madame!”   
Nico was surprised, “You got all that from my previous cases?”   
“My ears and my mind work quite well, Seigneur, it is my eyes that are waning, which is why I need you to escort my granddaughters to the De Lucs. Camille in particular requires vigilance, I have reason to believe there will be an attempt to murder her tonight.”   
“What?”   
“Yes, and Marie could get caught in the crossfire.”   
“But why would you let her go if you knew her life to be in danger? I think you’re bluffing and there is no attempt.”   
“Monsieur Gobelin, if you please, you are asking all the wrong questions,” blurted Nico.   
“Oh? And what would a correct question be? If she doesn’t want her granddaughter dead, she wouldn’t let her go!”   
“But this might be the best chance of catching the culprits. Madame, what would happen if both of your granddaughters lived through the night?”   
“Camille would come into her grandfather’s fortune tomorrow, it’s better than a million and a half francs.” Erik let out a low whistle as Nico’s eyes widened, that was a lot, certainly a lot to kill for.   
“Would Marie receive it if Camille were to die?”   
“Yes.”   
“And if Marie were to die?”   
“Their cousin, Estelle Roget.”   
“So either Marie or Estelle is plotting to kill Camille,” stated Gobelin.   
“Except you’re afraid of Marie getting caught in the crossfire, so that leaves Estelle,” stated Nico.   
“You are a very bright boy, I knew I could count on you. So, will you take it? For you Doctor Dupin, fifty thousand francs, for you Seigneur di Angelo, a mystery to solve.” The leopard jumped off the couch and went towards its bed in the corner.   
“I hope you never let your pet roam at night.”   
“No, she never leaves my sight.” Nico glanced at Dupin questioningly. Was there another mystery that might be connected to Marie Roget’s disappearance?   
“But those claws look really sharp,” chuckled Gobelin nervously. Nico began to smirk, the prefect’s nervousness came from the presence of the leopard.   
“What are you suggesting?”   
“Oh, nothing. Don’t you think we should go, Dupin?” Dupin nodded and rose.   
“What? Are you not interested in fifty thousand francs?”   
“No, I am sorry, Madame,” began Dupin. He paused when the door opened and in burst a girl no more than twenty followed by the now famous face of Marie Roget.   
“Granny! Oh!”   
“See, Camille, there was a reason why Granny didn’t want us in here for another ten minutes,” stated Marie.   
“Oh, I’m sorry Granny, I didn’t know you had company.”  
“That is alright, Camille. Gentlemen, these are my granddaughters, Marie and Camille. My dears, may I introduce you to Doctor Paul Dupin, Seigneur Nico di Angelo, and the Seigneur’s butler, Erik?” Nico and Dupin bowed.   
Camille gave a little curtsy, “Well, hello Doctor Dupin, Seigneur di Angelo, Monsieur Erik.” Marie echoed her.   
“And you know this . . . gentleman.”   
“Yes, how do you do, Monsieur Gobelin?”   
“Quite well, thank you.”   
“As you were saying, Doctor Dupin?”   
“Oh, uh, yes, I was saying that I’d be delighted to help you.” Nico and Gobelin glanced at Dupin in shock, while Erik suppressed a chuckle and a knowing look passed between him and Cecile.  
“Oh, that’s wonderful to hear. And you Seigneur?”   
“Oh, um, I too will help.”   
“Oh, thank you, thank you, that takes quite the load off my mind.”   
“Yes, I’m sure, now, if you’ll excuse us, we must prepare for tonight,” smiled Dupin as he bowed.   
“Of course, the best of luck to you.”   
“Thank you Madame,” the four bowed and left. But not before Nico noticed an odd look pass over Marie’s face as their eyes locked for what seemed like a long time, and yet Nico himself couldn’t resist an odd look on his face. There was something about her that reminded him oddly of his own mother. If Hades ever fell in love with a Frenchwoman, Nico had a sneaking suspicion Marie would be that woman.


	2. The De Luc's Party

Nico glanced at Erik as the carriage rolled down the streets of Paris. “What?”   
“You’ve been mulling over the conversation with Madame Roget since we left her house,” he stated.   
“Well yes, it was rather . . .”   
“Odd, shall we say?”   
“Yes, rather odd.”   
“What is your conclusion?”   
“She must have heard something, she mentioned that her ears are working just fine.”   
“That she did. I wonder if the good Doctor also caught on that.”   
“He might have, but if not . . . well, that was why I asked about what would happen if Camille were to die.”   
“Which suggests that Madame Roget heard Estelle say something.”   
“Which also means that Estelle has an accomplice, and both have been in the house. Perhaps that was also the reason behind Marie’s disappearance? The accomplice could actually be someone that has become quite close to the family, thanks to Estelle, and Marie had her suspicions but had no way to prove them. So she leaves mysteriously, no one knows where she’s gone or why, and suddenly reappears also without explanation. Perhaps to find out more about said accomplice which has now put her in more danger than ever before? Though, if Estelle really is after the money, then she would have to take out Marie either way.”   
“And they have to act fast before Marie can say anything.”   
“Which begs the question, why hasn’t she said anything as of yet? She’s been back for almost a week!”   
“Perhaps she is still looking for definite proof, she could have had nothing but stories about the accomplice, but no real, definitive proof.”   
“Yes, I just hope she’s not taking bets with her own life.” Nico paused as the carriage came to a stop. They had arrived back at the Roget’s house where Dupin, Gobelin, and the two women were waiting.   
“Ah, perfect timing, we just walked out of the house,” stated Dupin as he opened the carriage door for the women. “And thank you for handling the costs of the carriage.”   
“It’s my pleasure,” replied Nico with a smile. His eyes locked with Marie Roget, and that same odd look came over her face, but only for a second as Camille and the gentlemen entered the carriage not long after her. The carriage ride to the De Luc’s consisted of the adults talking about French pastimes, especially the opera as both Erik and Marie had a particular fondness for it. Nico noticed that Marie seemed to prefer Erik’s opinion over the others, and often turned to him for support if she was ever in a playful dispute with the others over something. Was she falling for Erik? Impossible! They had really only just met. But, there was such a thing as love at first sight, Hades had spoken of it often when referring to Nico’s mother. Could it be the case here? And why was he uncomfortable with it? Was it because he was afraid of Marie taking Erik away from him, the one person he had come to depend upon so much? He blinked back tears as he pushed those thoughts back, Erik wouldn’t leave him, not now, not ever. The di Angelo estate was the only place he could call home, where he felt welcomed. Besides, there was the issue of Erik’s condition, no one besides Nico had ever looked upon his unmasked face without horror. No, Erik wouldn’t leave him, and if Marie did in fact come to terms with both of their secrets, she could move in with them. They would not mind one bit. Nico snapped out of his musings as the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the De Luc’s house. Dupin and Gobelin got out first and helped the young ladies out, leaving Nico and Erik to emerge from the carriage last. Upon entering the house, they found that Estelle had already arrived and nearly threw herself upon the sisters upon seeing them.   
“My dear cousins! Whatever took you so long? I’ve been here for what felt like ages!”   
“Oh, we’re sorry, Estelle, we ran into some traffic on the way over here,” explained Camille as she returned the hug.   
“Oh of course, everyone is rushing home from work, and I’ve only been able to miss that crowd since I had promised Mrs. De Luc to help set up for the party.”   
“For which I am very grateful. Oh, Doctor Dupin, I would like you to meet Marie and Camille’s cousin, Estelle Roget. This fine gentleman is Monsieur Beauvais, our administrator of naval affairs. This is Doctor Dupin, of course Prefect Gobelin, and the visiting Seigneur di Angelo and his butler Erik.”   
“How do you do?” said Estelle as she bowed, though Nico noticed she seemed a bit on edge. The men echoed the greeting. “Say, Camille, where is Marcel?”   
“Right here. Good evening everyone,” said a young man as he came in behind the group. “Apparently my being detained at work helped me to get here just at the same time as you, traffic and all.” He grinned at Camille.   
Camille chuckled, “So it would seem.”   
“Have you met the famous Doctor Dupin and the young Seigneur di Angelo?”   
Marcel glanced at them with a slight surprise. “Well no, but I have heard a great deal about both of your work in the Rue Morgue incident. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” He glanced at Estelle. “Estelle, may I have this dance?”   
“Of course!” The two left the group and joined the other dancers out on the floor. Dupin and Camille soon joined them, followed by Marie and Erik. Gobelin went around the room, interacting with some of the other guests, leaving Nico all to himself, with which he was perfectly fine. He slowly backed himself into a corner, mainly to keep an eye on Estelle and Marcel, they seemed to be in a deep conversation, likely about Camille as they kept glancing at her and Dupin. Was Marcel the accomplice? Nico wished he could hear what they were saying, and passing by the dancers on the way to the banquet table would provide him with an adequate excuse, but the dance floor was too packed for him to get by unnoticed. That’s when he noticed that Erik and Marie were twirling closer towards Estelle and Marcel. Would they be able to catch anything? He could tell from the looks on their faces that they were unanimous in catching whatever snippets they could, if they could get close enough. They were certainly trying, and at the moment, had a better chance of catching anything than Nico, who really did not want to squeeze through the dancers. That was too much contact. He grimaced and shuddered, no, he’d just have to let Erik and Marie do their best. He did not want to touch anyone. Contact always made him squeamish. So instead, he turned his attention to watching their movements. What did their expressions, their body language, say? He paused as his heart thumped wildly. If he was reading their body language correctly, it practically shouted ‘plotting to kill’. He glanced at Dupin and Camille, dancing away, oblivious to the scheme, before glancing at Erik and Marie, their focus on the plotting duo as intent as Nico had been. Nico began to wonder, did Marie stick close to Erik because she knew the four gentlemen were supposed to be protecting them? And since Camille seemed to have chosen Dupin, or at least, he chose her, while the Prefect would have made it too obvious she was in danger and Nico was rather young . . . was she pretending a romance with Erik for show? Nico shook his head, snapping out of it as the dance came to an end. He couldn’t think of that, at all. They were on a mission, he needed to stick to that. He opened his eyes to glance at the dancers dispersing and was startled to see Marie join Erik as he was heading straight for him.   
“Where you blinking to keep yourself awake? Is the party really that boring?” asked Marie with a smile.   
“I’m not much of a person for parties,” Nico stated.   
“Then how do you have fun?” asked Marie incredulously.   
“I like a good book,” stated Nico, thinking of The Hunchback of Notre Dame he had received from Monsieur Valdemar.   
“Ah, the quiet type, I see. But you really should get out at least every now and then. You’re too young not to have any friends.”   
“It’s better that I don’t,” muttered Nico.   
Marie glanced at him oddly. “Why’s that?”   
“It’s . . . it’s complicated,” muttered Nico nervously, realizing that saying any more could lead to a complicated scene.   
“You’ll have to excuse my young master. He lives on a little island kingdom, practically all by himself, with me and a few servants to handle the house. His father is a very secretive person, but unfortunately, who has made enemies. Those enemies destroyed Master Nico’s mother and sister, so you’ll excuse Lord di Angelo’s desire to protect his only son. Master Nico is only let out of the castle for a certain amount of time because of it,” stated Erik.   
Marie turned to Nico, wide-eyed. “Oh, I’m so sorry!”   
“It, it’s fine, you didn’t know,” muttered Nico. Marie gave him a tight hug. Nico grimaced. “Um, uh, thank . . . thank you.” Nico squirmed, it was already getting uncomfortable. “Um, could you, uh, let go please?” pleaded Nico. Erik came forward and helped peel her off. Nico let out a shaky breath as it felt like a heavy stone had been lifted off his chest. She had been hugging him tighter than he thought, or liked. Well, he didn’t want the hug at all. He grimaced as he shook off the feeling of the contact.  
“You’ll have to excuse him, he’s not comfortable with physical contact,” Erik told Marie.   
“I’m sorry, I really am, for all of it,” she said, glancing at Nico with the hint of a tear in her eyes. “It’s not easy losing family.” Nico nodded, she was right about that, but he was concerned that she might become another Bianca, and do whatever she could to protect her little sister, even to the point of death.   
“Are you up for another dance, madam?” asked Erik.   
“Oh yes! Would you care to dance, Nico?” asked Marie. Nico blinked, what was with the familiarity?   
“No thank you,” he mumbled. Marie glanced at Erik.   
“I’m still working on it. Kind of hard to do so when there are few girls his age,” he replied as he led Marie back to the dance floor. The two struck up a conversation as they began to dance again. Nico let out a sigh, he could trust Erik to come up with a good excuse for everything. He was good at that, probably the main reason why Hades hired him to be Nico’s butler. He glanced at the couple on the dance floor, a soft smile playing on his face. Perhaps adding Marie to the family wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.


	3. Murder

The evening passed rather pleasantly, despite the almost obvious plans for murder. Nico and Erik kept a fairly close eye on Estelle and Marcel while Dupin was keeping a close eye on Camille. But hours had gone by, and no move had been made towards Camille.   
Sometime during the festivities, Marie Roget sang a few songs, and was accompanied once by Erik on the piano. Nico could tell that Erik enjoyed her singing by the way he tilted his head. She had a lovely voice for sure, and it accompanied Erik’s playing quite well. Nico nodded curtly, if Erik and Marie were to fall in love and Marie didn’t leave because of his deformity, then she would come to live with them. It would be nice to have a female around the house again. With that thought came a rush of memories of Nico’s mother and sister. Nico fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He was at a party, the instant the tears came falling, everyone would be rushing to comfort him; at least Erik and probably Marie. Maybe even Dupin. But they had a mystery to solve, meaning the memories would have to be put aside for later. Though he did wonder why, in the four years since their deaths, was he thinking of them now? He shook the thoughts from his head and concentrated on the couples, Estelle and Marcel especially.   
A few minutes closer to midnight, Marcel went to get Camille some drinks while Dupin and Estelle went to the balcony to talk. Nico itched to listen in on their conversation, but resolved to wait until Dupin revealed the details of it later. He decided to turn his focus to Marcel, and realized with a start that the gentleman had not returned from gathering the drinks, as Camille still sat where he had left her on the couch. She did not have a drink yet, and was apparently looking around for Marcel, even though she was constantly interrupted by the other ladies sitting nearby. Where had he gone? Nico’s eyes scanned the room, looking for who he now suspected of plotting foul play. He could not find Marcel in the room, and Dupin was still talking with Estelle. Was the plan to poison Camille’s drink? Nico scanned the room for Erik, finding him chatting away with Marie, the two shooting furtive glances between Camille and the doorway to the balcony where Estelle was.   
A moment later, Estelle emerged from the balcony, followed a few minutes later by Dupin. A minute later, Marcel appeared at Camille’s side with the drinks. But Nico noticed the furtive glances he was shooting between Dupin and Estelle. Did Marcel try to poison Dupin? If so, Dupin must have realized it as Nico noticed he glanced suspiciously at Marcel before turning to Gobelin and walking back out on the balcony. Curiosity at what they were talking about was gnawing away at Nico’s mind, but he dared not go to the balcony. It would leave Erik alone to watch over both Marie and Camille, and that would not be fair. Instead, he slowly made his way towards Camille, who had both Marcel and Estelle hovering around. When Nico reached Camille’s side and muttered something about needing to sit down to the pressing questions, Marcel and Estelle excused themselves and walked away. Nico began to get up to follow them out, but Erik and Marie were already on their way, pretending to be on a romantic stroll. Well, that’s what they made it seem like. Again, Nico’s imagination wandered towards the notion that maybe the romance wasn’t as fake as they made it out to be. At least, on Erik’s part, anyway. Perhaps Marie was pretending. But Nico had noticed her particular persistence on having Erik dance every dance with her and sought him out on musical opinions.   
“I don’t know about that mask, but those two seem to have fallen in love at first sight!’ whispered one of the women sitting across from Camille and Nico on the sofa. Well, that confirmed that suspicion. At least he wasn’t the only one who noticed.   
“It certainly seems that way. I’ve never seen Marie act like this around a man before! We met him and Seigneur di Angelo earlier today when my grandmother called them over to congratulate them on solving the mystery of her dear friend’s death, that of Madame L’Espanaye. I think it was most certainly then for Marie could not stop speaking of his mysterious masked butler!” Camille shot Nico a warm smile. Apparently it was a good thing Erik caught Marie’s eye. Did no other man attract her, or something? But then, what would she think when she saw the man beneath the mask?   
“But what of what lies beneath the mask? Will she love him then?” asked the woman. Nico shot a glance at her, she had taken the words out of his mouth; at least, out of his mind.   
Camille’s face became thoughtful for a moment before brightening. “Oh, I’m sure she will. See, like I said, no other man has caught Marie’s attention quite like this. She was fascinated with the young Seigneur for a bit,” stated Camille. Nico shot a startled glance at her. Say what? “But I think it might have something to do with the fact that Marie likes a little mystery. I do believe Erik has more of what she’s looking for in a man.”   
The woman chuckled as she shot a glance at Nico. “Well, I don’t think the young Seignor is quite old enough to be considered a man.”   
Nico frowned as he sat back and crossed his arms. What, did they really think Marie would be interested in him? But Nico was more upset at being referenced as being too young.   
“Yes, I’m afraid that I do know Marie prefers older men,” replied Camille, shooting an apologetic smile at Nico.   
Nico shrugged. “To each their own. At least she’s not after me for my money.”   
“Oh, I’m sure some young lady will notice that soon enough,” remarked the woman with a wink and a grin.   
“Yeah, sure,” muttered Nico. Oh great, what in the world made them think he wanted to get married? As if there was anyone who would be interested in him in the first place. Who would want to marry the son of Hades? But in the next instant he was on his feet. Dupin had rushed into the room with Gobelin with a worried look on his face. It eased up a bit when he saw Nico and Camille. Dupin jerked his head in the direction of the balcony before dashing back out with Gobelin. Nico rushed towards the balcony, his throat beginning to tighten as he realized what worried Dupin. Dupin must have heard a scream since, right as Nico reached the doorway, he sensed a soul leaving its body. They were already too late.   
The trio rushed out to the yard, Dupin explaining what Nico already guessed. Dupin and Gobelin had heard a scream coming from the yard.  
“Erik and Marie should be out here!” blurted Nico before explaining that the two followed Estelle and Marcel outside.   
“I hope they’re already on the scene, or prevented something from happening,” remarked Gobelin.   
“I don’t think so,” muttered Nico. The two men paused and glanced at him questioningly. “Erik’s first mission would be to make sure Marie is alright,” Nico quickly explained. “He’d take care of her first.”   
“Of course,” Dupin slowly agreed.   
Nico gulped quietly, he knew Dupin didn’t quite believe him and was no doubt gathering every singly clue he could about Nico to figure him out. But they had more pressing matters to attend to. Nico was ever so grateful when a figure rushed up to them. It was Monsieur Beauvais.   
“Oh, I thought I heard a scream,” stated Beauvais. “You did, Monsieur? And where were you?” asked Gobelin.   
“Why, I was out taking a walk in the garden,” stated Beauvais.   
“Were you with anyone?” asked Gobelin.   
“No, I was alone. Is everything alright?”   
“We don’t know yet,” replied Dupin.   
“Is there anything I can help with?” asked Beauvais.   
“No, thank you, Monsieur,” Dupin quickly replied before Gobelin had a chance.   
“Thank you,” muttered Gobelin as Beauvais gavea slight bow of his head and walked away.   
Dupin and Gobelin had been standing in front of Nico, and Beauvais did not seem to notice the young lord. Nico turned to looking through the brush behind them while the adults had their conversation. His heart nearly stopped when he found a clue. By then, Beauvais had retreated to the house.   
“Dupin,” muttered Nico quietly as he showcased the clue to the two men.   
“Why, isn’t that Marie Roget’s?” asked Gobelin as Dupin took the hand purse from Nico. On one side was embroidered the initials M. R.  
“Erik was with her,” muttered Nico as his eyes widened. He turned back to the brush. “Erik!” he called out, panic seizing his chest. No, please, Dad, not Erik. “Erik!” he called out again as he waded through the brush, tears stinging his eyes.   
“Nico!” called out Dupin as he and Gobelin followed.   
But Nico didn’t listen, he had to find his butler, his only friend, his family. “Erik!” He couldn’t lose him too. “Erik!”   
A moan reached his ears, and he took off towards the sound. Erik’s figure emerged from around a nearby tree, his hand on the tree as he toppled towards Nico.   
“I’m sorry, my liege, I . . . I failed,” uttered Erik sadly.   
Nico didn’t answer, he just ran towards Erik and wrapped his arms around him. He let the tears of relief fall, but didn’t utter a sound as Erik’s hand patted his head reassuringly.   
“Would you look at that, he does have feelings!”   
“Gobelin!” berated Dupin’s voice. The two men had caught up, but Nico didn’t glance at them. “Monsieur Erik, could you tell us what happened? We found Marie Roget’s purse.”   
Erik let out a sad sigh. “Marie and I came out here to follow Marcel and Estelle. We figured they were going to be planning something real soon as they had not made a move as of yet, and the party was quickly coming to a close.” He paused, but when he did continue, there was a catch in his voice. Nico understood, and his heart just about broke. Erik had fallen for Marie. “When we, when got closer, to about here, in fact . . . she hit me on the head and knocked me out.”   
Nico snapped his head up to glance at Erik with a sharp intake of air.   
“You mean to tell me Marie was in on it the whole time?” exclaimed Gobelin.   
Nico shot a glance at Dupin, something didn’t add up.   
Dupin glanced down at the purse. “I don’t know, Gobelin, something’s off.”   
“What do you mean, something’s off, Dupin? It makes sense now! Marie and Estelle were in this together!”   
“But the scream we heard came no doubt from a woman,” stated Dupin.   
“A scream?” muttered Erik.   
“Yes, did you hear it?” asked Gobelin.   
“I must have been coming to, I think I heard it faintly . . . followed not long by a splash,” replied Erik before he uttered a soft groan and rubbed the back of his head.   
“The river!” shouted Gobelin before rushing towards the river bank, followed closely by Dupin.   
Nico turned to Erik. “Are you alright?” he asked worriedly.   
“I shall be fine, little master.”   
“Your heart worse than your head?” asked Nico softly.   
Erik let out a sigh. “You know me too well. But my heart is hoping that Marie cared enough for me that she was doing this to protect me.”   
“Why? You could have protected her! You’re strong enough to have taken out both Marcel and Estelle!”   
“She must have had her reasons. It may just be my heart, but it may also be my instinct on this, but . . . not only do I think Marie is dead, I also think she is innocent.”   
Nico nodded. “I think so too.”   
“Well, look what we found,” remarked Gobelin as he and Dupin came back through the bushes. Nico and Erik walked towards them to see what it was. “It’s Camille’s,” remarked Gobelin as he took the clue to showcase to them. It was a white handkerchief.   
“What are you suggesting?” asked Nico as Dupin took the handkerchief back and stuffed it in his coat pocket.   
“Well, um . . .”   
“That Camille is in on it? No wonder why you need Dupin’s help, you have no imagination!” blurted Nico, becoming rather furious.   
“Now see here!” began Gobelin, but Dupin laid a hand on his arm.   
“What are you suggesting, Seigneur?” asked Dupin.   
“From the time Marcel and Estelle left, followed by Marie and Erik, I was with Camille the entire time,” muttered Nico with a soft growl. “Which means only one person would have had a handkerchief from Camille, Marcel!”   
“Wait, they killed Marcel?” asked Gobelin.   
“Didn’t Dupin just say not too long ago that the scream you heard was definitely from a female? No, most likely, Estelle and Marcel struck tonight, not at Camille as we all feared, but at Marie. She must have been trying to find evidence against Marcel and tonight, she got too close. Perhaps that is why she knocked Erik out, she feared for his life, perhaps knowing far better how the two of them would act.”   
Dupin nodded. “That sounds reasonable. However, we need more evidence, and the body, before we can have a case.”   
“So, now what?” asked Gobelin.   
“Seigneur, may I suggest that you and your butler escort Camille home. Then you get Erik straight to bed, he needs plenty of rest after such loving protection.” Erik chuckled slightly. “Gobelin will get a diver over here and we shall search for the body. We’ll fill you in on any details in the morning.”   
“A good plan. See you in the morning, Doctor, Prefect,” stated Nico with a bow. Erik mirrored his actions before following his young master back to the house. The two managed to get Camille away from the party without so much as a word about their suspicions. They got her home safely, but by that time she had practically wormed out of them that they feared for Marie, but that Dupin and Gobelin were taking care of it.   
Once they got back to the James’ house, Nico did what Dupin ordered and promptly got Erik to bed. He did fuss over him for a little while, getting him water and making sure he was comfortable before heading to his own bed. But as Nico’s head hit the pillow, a sudden thought hit him that he had to fight in order to get to sleep, where was Estelle?


End file.
